Come Back to You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sakura sang masuk dalam skuad Elite Anbu harus menyelematkan sang presdir dalam bahaya yang berarti ia akan kembali ke seseorang masa lalunya. /AU/OS/DLDR


**Come Back to You**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Au, typo, Ooc, one shoot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**~oOo~**

Persaingan penguasa di kota Konoha sedang terjadi. Entah dengan cara sportif atau tidak mereka siap melakukan apa saja untuk menjatuhkan sang lawan. Di sinilah drama terjadi. Kepuasan dan dendam yang akan timbul setelahnya. Hancur atau menang.

.

.

.

**Kantor ke Polisian Konoha**

Sekumpulan orang dengan serangam hitamnya serius memperhatikan pemimpin mereka yang sedang menjelaskan sekaligus membagi tugas. Mereka termasuk Polisi khusus pilihan yang disebut skuad Elite Anbu.

"Tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bertindak... tapi aku yakin mereka akan bergerak cepat." ujar sang Pemimpin mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Apa kami harus menjaga pemimpin perusahan itu sebagai pengawal, mungkin." ujar bawahannya yang memiliki tato segi tiga di pipinya.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku akan membag..."

'TET...TET...TET'

Bunyi alarm menandakan ada keadaan darurat. Kakashi menyalakan monitor yang kini muncul salah satu anak buahnya. Terlihat dia yang bersembunyi di salah satu tembok dan ia menunjukan bahwa para mafia telah menyandera para pegawai perkantoran terbesar di Konoha.

"Bala bantuan cepat di kirim! Aku sudah mengamankan Uchiha Fugaku dan Istrinya."

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Semua menjadi tawanan. Presdir berada di ruangannya. Mereka mengincarnya."

Kakashi menggeram. "Bawa Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha ke tempat aman... aku akan mengirim bantuan secepatnya."

Orang itu mengangguk.

Seketika layar mati.

Kakashi menatap para skuad pasukan Elitnya.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Sakura cepat kalian ke lokasi. Aku akan mengirim bantuan yang lainnya setelah mereka sampai di sini."

Mereka berdiri dan mengangguk. Berbalik melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Sakura." panggil Kakashi membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Aku tahu... aku akan menyelamatkannya." ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang menghela nafas.

"Aku percaya kepada kalian."

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

Lima pasukan Elite Anbu kini sudah berpencar di penjuru gedung perkantoran yang besar itu.

"Shika... Ada berapa banyak musuh di sana." tanya Sakura melalui wireless terpasang di telinganya.

"Banyak. Ternyata mereka memang berniat meruntuhkan perusahaan ini." jawab Shikamaru di seberang Sana.

"Kiba kau menyebar dengan Sai! Shino kau masuk ke ruang pengontrol keamanan segera!" perintah Shikamaru kepada Kiba dan Shino.

"Kiba, Sai, Shino, Sakura... Mulai!" perintah Shikamaru dan mereka mengangguk bersama.

.

.

.

'DOR'

'DOR'

Sakura berguling menembakan pelurunya ke musuh yang berada di depannya.

"Sai. Selamatkan warga sipil. Aku akan mencari sang Presdir!" perintah Sakura kepada Sai yang bertugas di lantai dua.

"Baik jelek." jawab Sai membuat Sakura mendengus.

Sakura mundur dan berbalik bersembunyi di pot besar di pojok samping lift. Ia melihat lift yang di matikan. Cih. Terpaksa ia harus melewati tangga darurat.

Lima musuh menuju ke arahnya yang sepertinya akan menuju lantai bawah. Sakura membidik.

'DOR'

'DOR'

'DOR'

'DOR'

Empat peluru ia tembakan dan sukses menumbangkan empat dan sisa satu orang yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Sakura menyeringai dan berlari menghampirinya.

'DUAK'

'BUAGH'

Jatuh tersungkur!

Sakura menyeringai melihat lawannya yang tumbang hanya karena satu pukulan telak. Chk!

Sakura kini berlari menuju tangga darurat. Ia kembali bersembunyi di samping tembok saat akan menaiki tangga. Tiga orang sedang turun dengan berlari.

'DUAK'

Sakura kembali memukul salah satu musuh yang kini terkapar.

"Cherry si Elite Anbu eh." ejek salah satu musuh yang masih berdiri.

Sakura memasang muka datar. Ia membungkuk. "Senang anda mengenal saya Tuan."

Musuh itu menodong pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Sakura.

'BRAK'

Pistol itu terlempar jauh karena tendangan Sakura. "Maaf aku tidak akan tertipu." ujar Sakura dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya.

Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah musuhnya yang masih tersisa dua.

"Maaf kalian menghambatku."

'DOR... DOR'

Sakura langsung berlari secepat kilat melangkah lantai paling atas di mana sang pemimpin perusahaan di sana.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

'DUAK'

Atap gedung yang biasanya nyaman kini ramai. Terlihat dua pria berparas tampan sedang di hadang puluhan orang yang mendesaknya.

"Teme... Kenapa mereka banyak sekali." ujar Naruto yang berusaha menangkis serangan yang akan mengenainya.

"Cih ini anak buah Orochimaru." geram Sasuke yang sama dengan Naruto berusaha menangkis dengan tangan kosong.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya."

"Berhentilah mengeluh Dobe!"

"Aku menyesal datang kesini. Harusnya besok saja saat pemakamanmu aku datangnya."

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu jika begitu Dobe!" desis Sasuke.

'BUAGH'

Naruto menendang musuh hingga jatuh menimpa temannya yang lain. Satu tendangannya melumpuhkan dua.

'PROK... PROK...PROK'

Tepukan seseorang membuat musuh itu menghentikan pertarunganya. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar pria yang mempunyai rambut bagai wanita salonan itu menyeringai ke pada mereka.

Sasuke memandang datar pria itu yang benar ia yakini adalah perbuatannya. Orochimaru sang mafia ternama di jepang.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku di sini?"

Sasuke, Naruto tetap keadaan waspada.

"Dulu kakekmu menghancurkan perusahaanku dan membunuh istriku. Dan aku berulang kali membunuhmu namun gagal," Orochimaru menatap pistol yang kini di genggamnya. "Saat dulu akan melenyapkan kekasihmu, walau itu adalah bukan tujuanku tapi... berhasil dengan kau yang menolongnya. Tak ku sangka kau masih hidup." ujar Orochimaru terkekeh.

Sasuke mengeryit alis heran mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Apa katanya? Kekasih? Ia memang pernah kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan dirinya hilang ingatan.

Naruto memandang cemas sahabatnya. "T-teme kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke cemas.

Sasuke mulai meringis memegang kepalanya. "Siapa dia Dobe? Aku yakin kau tahu."

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita cepat bereskan dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru dengan aura membunuh. Ia harus tahu apa kebenaran yang di katakan Orochimaru.

"KATAKAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Sasuke menghampiri Orochimaru namun kembali di hadang anak buah Orochimaru.

'BUAGH'

'DUAK'

Pukulan-pukulan telak Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan kepada anak buah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengarahkan pistolnya ke sang bungsu Uchiha yang tak lain sekarang menjabat Presdir dari Uchiha Corp.

"Menyusulah bersama Kakek busukmu bocah."

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Sakura mendobrak ruangan presdir yang ternyata kini kosong. Apa terlambat? Ini semua karena Ia harus menghadang banyak musuh saat menuju kemari.

'BUAK'

Pukulan seseorang membuat Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Ia mendecih saat menengok ke belakang dan ternyata seorang wanita dengan rambut merah darah yang melakukannya.

"Saara." decih Sakura berusaha bangkit.

Saara memandang Sakura penuh kebencian. "Aku ingin kau dan dia mati."

Iris klorofil Sakura membulat mendengar penuturan Saara. Kenapa dia seperti itu, bukan kah dia mencintai Sasuke?

"Bukankah kau sekretarisnya? Kau juga sangat mengiginkannya bukan?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

Saara menghela. "Walau dia hilang ingatan, tapi dia terus menolakku dan kau juga tidak lupa bukan siapa ayahku."

Sakura diam. Ia tahu jika Saara juga adalah anak dari Orochimaru yang dari dulu mengincar kehancuran keluarga Uchiha sekaligus Sasuke yang dulu kekasihnya sebelum kecelakaan yang membuatnya hilang ingatan.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU SAKURA." Teriak Saara yang menerjang Sakura.

Sakura menangkis pukulan yang Saara berikan kepadanya. Ia bisa saja menggunakan senjata tapi ia tidak bisa.

Nafas Saara terengah-engah. "Aku benci karena kau selalu sempurna."

Sakura menatap Saara datar namun emerald jelas terlihat sendu. "Kau menyedihkan Saara."

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Saara dan berlari menerjang Sakura.

Sakura mengarahkan tinju tepat di depan wajah Saara hingga wanita itu menutup matanya.

'KLEK'

Sakura memborgol Saara. "Diam di sini... mana Ayahmu?"

Saara tersenyum mengejek. "Cari saja aku tidak peduli."

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Shika... Apa kau sudah membereskan semua." tanya Sakura kepada anggota Elite Anbu yang lain melalui wireless yang di pasang di telinganya.

"Ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau perintahkan untuk kemungkinan terjadi hal buruk." jawab Shikamaru yang kini keluar menuju halaman gedung.

"Sai, Kiba, Shino... Kalian cepat menyusul ke atap setelah bantuan datang!" perintahnya lagi kepada anggota lain.

"Baik."jawab mereka serentak.

Sakura menatap Saara sesaat sebelum ia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku harap kau menyesali semua ini." ujar Sakura meninggalkan Saara yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

'DOR'

'DUAK'

Tembakan Orochimaru tidak mengenai Sasuke melainkan anak buahnya karena seseorang menendang tangannya.

Ia menggeram kesal menatap perempuan dengan seragam pasukan khusus itu. "Hah... tak ku sangka dulu yang aku akan jadikan korban datang."

Sakura menatap Orochimaru datar. "Kau ingin membunuhku karena ke inginan putrimu., kan?"

Orochimaru terkekeh. "Ya... Sekali tepuk dapat dua bukan kah itu bagus."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok perempuan berambut pink yang memakai topi itu.

Kenapa... sepertinya sosok itu tidak asing. Seketika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"TEME KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" tanya Naruto dari jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus meremas kepalanya hingga anak buah Orochimaru siap memukulnya kembali.

Sakura berlari menerjang orang-orang yang hendak memukul Sasuke. Namun ia di halangi beberapa orang. Ia menghela saat emeraldnya melihat Sasuke yang membalas mereka.

'BUAGH'

"Akh..." ringis Sakura Saat perutnya terkena tendangan seseorang.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto melihat kejadian itu.

Sakura... Sakura... Nama itu sepertinya tidak asing, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menjambak rambutnya. Sakura... sepertinya ia tahu.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis melambai kepadanya yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda tersenyum berlari saat lampu hijau untuk para penyebrang.

Onyxnya melebar melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju...

"CHERRY!"

Badanya seketika bergerak berlari mendorong gadis itu hingga terlempar ke sisi lainnya.

'DUUGHH'

Ia terhantam. Darah mengucur di kepalanya memenuhi wajahnya. Seketika semua menjadi gelap.

"Cherry."

.

.

.

Sasuke terengah dan menjambak kepalanya. Ingatan itu sekarang jelas. Ingatan tentang sosok yang selalu hadir samar di setiap mimpi bahkan dalam sekelebat memori masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba terlintas.

Sakura menatap cemas Sasuke. Iris klorofilnya kembali membulat saat Orochimaru berhasil mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

Sakura berlari menerjang Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

'DOR'

Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga mereka terlempar dari atap. Angin membuat topi yang di gunakan Sakura terlepas.

Sasuke tertegun menatap orang yang memeluknya. Wajahnya, mata hijau meneduhkan dan rambut pink yang indah. Dia...

"Cherry." bisiknya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia menitikan air matanya, bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." lirih Sakura kini menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi, terlambat. Mereka jatuh dari atap gedung yang terbilang cukup tinggi. Iris birunya menatap nanar sahabatnya.

"SASUKE... SAKURA-CHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Omake**

**Satu tahun kemudian.**

Musim semi telah tiba. Terlihat sepasang kekasih, bukan! Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru seminggu menikah.

"Kenapa kau menghilang saat aku kecelakaan?"

Sosok wanita di sampingnya menggeleng pelan. "Aku menemanimu. Tapi, saat kau kehilangan ingatanmu aku merasa bersalah."

Sosok lelaki atau suaminya merangkul bahu mungil istrinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Apalagi membuatmu tertembak seperti dulu... itu sama saja aku bunuh diri." ujar Sasuke mengingat hal mengerikan yang dulu hampir kehilangan sosok kekasih yang baru di ingatnya setahun kemudian.

"Maka dari itu aku menjadi Polisi karena ingin melindungimu Sasuke-kun."

"sekarang tugasku yang melindungimu Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura istri dari Uchiha Sasuke menghela. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka..."

"Tak ada bantahan! Aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran dirimu." perintah Sasuke tegas kepada istrinya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukannya."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Hn. Kau hanya boleh memakai lingerie, naked sekalian dan mengangkang saat bersamaku."

'BUAGH'

Sakura menyikut perut Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mesum sekali." desah Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ini tempat umum Sasuke-kun." ingatkan Sakura kepada Sasuke tentang keadaan sekeliling.

Sasuke mengendelikan bahu acuh. Ia berbisik. "Aku ingin cepat menghasilkan Ucihaha junior sayang."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar permintaan manja suaminya. "Besok kita akan bulan madu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke merunduk hingga kini bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir sang istri. Mana ia peduli dengan yang lain. Yang ia inginkan saat ini dan selamanya hanya Sakuranya.

Di bawah guguran bunga sakura mereka meraih kebahagian dan menunjukan kepada dunia bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan itu tidak terelakan.

.

.

.

.

.

,

**Fin**

**Nyoba bikin fict yg action dikit. Yah... Walau gagal hehe XD**

**Mind to RnR**

**WRS**


End file.
